


In the courtroom, proof is everything

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom!Hijikata, Delinquent!Hijikata, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glasses kink, Lawyer!Gintoki, M/M, Nipple Play, Soft Gintoki, Soft Hijikata, Top!Gintoki, benfu - Freeform, gintoki is just a tease and enjoys hijikata squirming underneath him, hijikata a terrible cook, lowkey sadist gintoki, porn with little bit plot in the background, tsundere hijikata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: If there’s one thing that Hijikata Toushirou will not admit, even if he was at gunpoint, is that he has a thing for glasses.---Collections of Lawyer!Sakata and Delinquent!Hijikata AU
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弁護士 (bengoshi) lawyer ! Sakata Gintoki / 金髪不良 (kinpatsu furyo) blond delinquent ! Hijikata Toushirou  
> AU by [Kannagi](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/3156929/artworks/%E5%BC%81%E4%B8%8D)  
> Lawyer Sakata is based from when Gintoki acted as attorney during Hasegawa Prosecution Arc, while Delinquent Hijikata-kun is based of his blonde counterpart in the Kintama bonus segment (I know he's a host in the bonus segment, but in the AU he's a son of a political figure who wants to be a delinquent. (This is as stated by Kannagi-sama's post on Pixiv)  
> \---  
> I love this AU so much and I'd love to write more for it so I'm putting this into a separate work from the ginhiji mini fics collection.  
> also art by me/velvetcat09  
> \---  
> first chapter is just a repost (+small edits) from what i've written before

If there’s one thing that Hijikata Toushirou will not admit, even if he was at gunpoint, is that he has a _thing_ for glasses. He’ll take this to the grave. The way the frame with the lenses holding behind those eyes like it’s a fish tank with something dangerous inside it. The mysteriousness of it. It’s sexy, Hijikata will say that, it’s actually sexy. Hell, he didn’t even know he has this in the first place. It was when Kondo-san introduced the new family attorney, Hijikata felt his feet being nailed to the ground at the very sight of the man. Tall with clean cut maroon suit, striking color choice for a suit, to be honest; but it all just added more character to this man. Silver hair, and then those dark wine eyes hidden behind those red frames. Hijikata nearly choked.

Sakata Gintoki, the man had introduced himself. His voice laced with both confidence and lax that spoke volume of experience. Professional with taste of charming humor. Hijikata feigned disinterest by folding his arms but the man must had known; that guy—he gave him a sultry look just in a flash before speaking back with Kondo.

Yeah.

Definitely knew.

Otherwise he wouldn’t be pinning Hijikata down in this love hotel, fingers working him open.

Hijikata chokes down another moan, eyes closed because he can’t face the man on top of him lest he just cums then and there from the sight alone.

“No need to hold back your voice, people are already moaning around here.” _Damn_. He should’ve at least kept it half-lidded. Kept an eye on this _dangerous_ man because that voice was suddenly out of nowhere near his ear, too close, too damn close that it sends shiver right through his spine and straight to his dick. A deep timber, low and full of tease. Should he check for voice kink too now? Might as well.

Hijikata still bites his moan, turning it into a messy rhythm of gasps. He’s baren of any clothes but it’s hot as hell in the room, even with the aircon. Hijikata opens his eyes just a bit, gazing at those framed eyes just a bit before averting for his collar. Sakata is still wearing his suit sans the tie and coat. Hijikata’s eyes lower itself further to the other’s nether region and lands on the apparent bulge. He nudges it with his toe, just slightly. _Get the hint, perm head!_

“Impatient, as well? You sure is a delinquent, Hijikata-kun.” With that Sakata rams in another finger, making it four and Hijikata couldn’t stop the moan. His dick jolts with it, leaking pre-cum all over.

It becomes a blur after that, Hijikata tries to focus on the red glasses but finding it impossible what with the man suddenly yanking back his blonde hair and nipping his neck. Hijikata feels it more than sees it when Sakata opens him wide with his cock. The blonde shudders at the feel of the other’s tip at his rim, a greeting, then all at once sinking. From that point forward Hijikata no longer holding back his moans. They join along with the other noises from all the other rooms.

For someone who looks so lazy, Sakata’s pace is brutal. He picks up pace so fast, ramming into Hijikata like there’s no tomorrow, not letting the other catch a break. Hijikata sees the stars themselves with every thrust, some-fucking-how the man keeps hitting the right spot. It’s like law isn’t the only language this guy is fluent, like he has another degree and certificate in fucking or something.

“T-Too much—” Hijikata gasps for air after the bruising kiss. How the hell a guy with glasses can be this rough, _oh_ but it just turns Hijikata even more. Fuck, he’s sexy, dammit.

Hijikata comes three times while Sakata comes once. But that one is right in tandem with Hijikata so he doesn’t complain. Inside too. What a guy.

Hijikata didn’t expect much afterwards. Honestly, his expectations stopped after they both hit orgasms. But when Sakata gazes down at him (still with that eyes behind those glasses), fingers carding through his dyed blonde locks, a languid smile grazing that usually smug face; Hijikata begins to want another thing entirely.

So, he tries voicing this new desire, hoarse throat and all.

“Wanna… monopolize me?”

The answer is the gentlest kiss he has ever experienced.

* * *

_Is this a kink?_

Was Gintoki’s first thought when he realized how _good_ that sight of Hijikata standing up to go to the hotel bathroom, legs slightly trembling, and there’s a trickle slowly making their way down those smooth legs. He was almost hard again just from that.

Gintoki dismissed it. They bid each other off with promise of a definite next time. That next time came later than they both expected it. They did exchange contacts, but it wasn’t like their schedules could match easily. Freeing time in the office is not easy, Sakata Gintoki is a lawyer with a promising rise right now. Hijikata himself must’ve been busy with the family business.

They accidentally crossed paths on the Friday afternoon, what good timing it was. Gintoki nearly missed it but he recognized that blonde hair when he just exited the Shinjuku station. He called for Hijikata, the other returned the call with a beckoning wave. Hijikata must’ve recognized him as well in the sea of human off from work.

They walked down to a snack bar, reeked of salarymen laughing with their glasses of beer. The place wasn’t fancy, very unlike the types that Hijikata would enter. This was something Gintoki guessed on his own with a tiny bit of insecurity. Hijikata followed him without hesitation, it was only fair that Gintoki returned the gesture by inviting him to the same hotel without hesitation as well. That two glass of beers helped boosted his confidence.

They’ve been kissing since the moment the elevator door closed. The hotel must’ve been really specialized for this kind of stuff because it sure is slow to reach their floor. Hijikata sports the same bruise on his lips like a week ago when the door dings open. They stumble to their room with Gintoki almost wanting to just pick the other up and run for their room, too impatience to even reach the bed so Gintoki hauls Hijikata up then pinning him on the entryway’s wall.

Gintoki was in the process of continuing his kisses and having one hand snakes his way to peel Hijikata’s coat when the blonde pulls back.

“Strip mine, but keep yours.” Gintoki smirks into Hijikata’s mouth. Oh? Second time and already talking about that kind of things, Gintoki _adores_ this rascal.

First round, Hijikata comes on Gintoki’s shirt. The lawyer is immediate in saying that he’ll charge the laundry fee on Hijikata.

Second round, Gintoki finally carries him to the bed. Doesn’t even bother with pulling out first before continuing his lost rhythm. Hijikata’s gasps and moans a music to his ears. Hot doesn’t even describe it enough the way Hijikata’s legs cling around Gintoki’s waist, pulling him down even more. His hands are on the silver haired man’s back, gripping mercilessly at his shirt which almost makes him thinks that it’ll leave holes. The lawyer thinks about not complying with the other’s request next time, he wants to feel those fingers clawing desperately on his skin.

Gintoki sure fucks rough, a beast in bed indeed. He stifles his own groans by marking every inch of Hijikata’s pale skin. The guy seems to always wear copious amount of layers, but tends to keep the collar area a bit more open than it should. So, he does what’s only natural with that kind of thing, Gintoki makes sure to leave constellations on Hijikata’s neck.

A thought flash across Gintoki’s head once again. _Is this a kink as well?_

Hijikata comes again, it sure is easy for him to hit orgasm easily with Gintoki’s dick inside him. The gunmetal blue now turns hazy as he rides down ecstasy. It’s probably the small window of the afterglow, when those arms reach and curl themselves around Gintoki’s neck, eyes behind those lashes in such a way that makes Gintoki couldn’t tear his own from it. A siren’s call, Gintoki more than willing to be the victim. Muttered between choked sobs is probably the softest “Gin…” he’s ever heard, like a sigh.

Gintoki finds himself completely mesmerized. He picks up his pace, suddenly wanting to finish close with Hijikata. He groans into Hijikata’s mouth when he finally comes, filling Hijikata full yet again. This time, however, much more aware about his action.

Hijikata doesn’t let go of him with his leg, keeping them in place with the added aids of his arms around Gintoki’s neck. They’re locked in position. Gintoki finds himself perplexed by Hijikata letting him do it without condom in the first place. That level of trust—

“I want to be yours.” Hijikata sighs into the crook of Gintoki’s neck and it’s like the final puzzle finally drops on top of his head.

Gintoki shifts himself a bit to pull himself out of Hijikata’s heat, his cum oozing out immediately. He admits to his kink silently.

“You’re already mine.” Gintoki leans to kiss him; next time a slower and gentler version of him.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki is a prolific lawyer on the rise in the industry. He’s been dubbed the Yorozuya Gin-chan amongst his coworkers in his office. For money, he can pull all the impossible trick from his sleeves. He’s won all of his cases, never losing even one. Some are praising his status as the top model employee while the rest questions why he’s still holed up in the place when he has that kind of reputation to back him up on building his own business. He deflects the question every time, he doesn’t have an answer yet, to be honest.

But going back to his skills; while his main expertise is playing the bullshit card, he’s also known for his meticulous work when it comes to the case’s details. Nothing missed the man and his glasses. At one point even being called the Shiroyasha from how thorough he can be with his analysis, as if analyzing the very white edge of the paper itself, seeing through the invincible.

So, yeah.

Nothing missed this guy.

Certainly not this one thing with his partner? Lover? Boyfriend?

Gintoki stands in front of the bathroom door, fresh and still steaming from the warm bath. He scrubs dry his permy silver hair, glancing at the living room area to see Hijikata sitting on the floor focused on his phone. The TV is on, occasionally Hijikata takes a peek of the show, though in general not paying attention to the host. Gintoki stops scrubbing. They’ve graduated from fucking in love hotels to fucking in the silver perm head’s apartment. They haven’t labelled their relationship yet, but pretty sure it’s exclusive for both of them. After all, there’s no denying that from the first time, Hijikata said it himself.

Hmm. Yeah. Pretty sure it’s dating.

This is an on-going personal investigation. Gintoki opens this case since the first time he laid eyes on Hijikata back in that manor. He’s still in the process on gathering his facts, but he’s pretty confidence about his research that he’s will to test the water any time anywhere, should the chance be presented in front of him.

He wipes his face with the towel and notices a chance when his eyes land on his glasses on the nightstand.

Gintoki walks down the hall and takes the sit on the sofa behind Hijikata, making sure he hits the air bubble in the cushions so it produces a noise. The man on the phone still has his attention glued to the screen. Gintoki scrutinizes. Then he reaches for his glasses, picking them up a little noisier than usual. Hijikata perks, pausing his fingers that was just typing on the screen. It’s a split-second pause before the blonde continues to type.

That’s enough evidence.

“You know, it’s really uncomfortable kissing and fucking with glasses on.” Hijikata seems to quieten even in his current state of silence, this doesn’t escape the attorney’s detailed eyes.

“It gets foggy fast and I can’t see a damn shit, plus really digs into my face when we kiss. Not to mention the smudge.” Gintoki inspects his lenses. “It’s getting scratchy already.”

Hijikata doesn’t say anything. Feigning nonchalant, _how cute_.

“I don’t understand why you insist on me wearing it every time we fuck. Could it be, you have a thing for glasses, _Toushirou_?” He’d call his other pet names but Gintoki is feeling particularly mischievous with a little dash of sadistic. He likes the reaction the blonde gives when he actually calls for his name. It’s cute.

Oh, what a triumphant case he just won. Hijikata visibly jerks, though still not facing him. He seems to be choking on his own spit just now, his phone made an abrupt noise when it was accidentally dropped on the table. Gintoki smirks.

Still not saying anything. Gintoki presses more, then.

“It almost makes me think you’re dating the glasses rather than me.”

Hijikata tries to compose himself by reaching for the remote and changing the channel; the tips of his ears are red, this Gintoki could clearly see. What a delicious sight.

“W-what are you talking about? Glasses aren’t dateable, dumbass.”

“And I am? Dateable?” Gintoki receives a slight glance from Hijikata. That small tilt, but it shows him enough how red his face already is. There’s a glare being shot at him but it pales in comparison to the implication behind Hijikata’s silence.

Gintoki grins. “Then, since it’s me that you’re dating, what do you think about lasik surgery? I’ve been thinking of getting one myself, I hear it’s popular nowadays.”

It’s borderline demonic how fast Hijikata turns his head and grabs the silver haired man’s shoulder, straddling him on the sofa. The blonde realizes this after a second and reduces his grip-strength on the other’s shirt. Embarrassment finally caught up on that face and Hijikata blossoms. Gintoki’s grin only widen.

“Nah, I’m joking, I can’t afford a surgery like that.” Hijikata squishes Gintoki’s face with the sofa pillows.

“Bullshit, you can probably buy a yacht already.” He releases the smothering after Gintoki pats the sofa in defeat. The man gasps for air when released.

“Gin-san is serious, you know. I’m poor~”

“Poor people don’t rent a penthouse.” Hijikata presses the pillow on Gintoki’s chest instead.

“I’m not lying, though. I used to be really poor.” The grin fades into a smile as Gintoki picks his red glasses. It doesn’t escape him how much in trance Hijikata looks, watching the lawyer sliding his glasses back on his face. “I don’t feel rich at all.”

“Is that why you still take the train?” Gintoki hums for an answer. “You could just buy a car, you know.”

“I prefer bikes.” Gintoki takes both of Hijikata’s arm and pulls them so that they’re wrapping around Gintoki’s waist, in his process making the blonde’s chin falls on Gintoki’s chest.

“That way Gin-san can have Oogushi-kun’s arms wrapped around him all the time.”

Hijikata mumbles a “The fuck you calling Oogushi-kun.” In between his moans as they make out on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is it with you and picking up fights, huh?”

“What is it with you and picking up fights, huh?” Hijikata maintains his scowl, more to himself rather than at Gintoki, to be honest. He winces a bit when the other applies the alcohol-soaked cotton over his bruised cheek.

“What are you, a stray cat?” Gintoki sighs, the lawyer had come home to his apartment door unlocked. Initially, he was lowkey amused at the thought of Hijikata coming to his place even before Gintoki got home. He had given a spare key to the blonde with a half-assed excuse of “It’s convenient if you have a key yourself”, not explaining further the implication behind it. But if this ‘convenience’ that Gintoki so generously provide to the younger man is going to be used like this? Then it’s all within his right to fuss over Hijikata’s stubbornness.

“You’re the son of the governor, should you act a bit more like one?” Gintoki holds Hijikata’s chin and guides him to properly face him by the thumb. Maroon eyes peers through clear lenses with red frames, it’s a look that Gintoki has come to learn Hijikata can’t avoid.

“Whatever.” Hijikata remains as stubborn as ever.

“You think you can just sue them and win easily because you have me?” A little smirk grazes Gintoki’s mouth

“That’s your job, you’re the family’s attorney.”

“Ho, my job, is it?”

“Isn’t that what we pay you for?” Hijikata hisses at the tightening grip of other on his face. Gintoki’s eyes drop a shade darker.

“I am paid to overview your family’s financial jurisdiction, not picking up shits the little house cat keeps leaving all around the place.” Gintoki notices the way Hijikata squirms underneath his gaze, of course he’d notice that, he loves it. What a cute stray, all ruffled and glaring.

“I wasn’t asking you to sue anyone.” Gintoki’s eyes glint in a different light.

“Then, what are you asking exactly? Coming to my place like this.” The silver haired man leans close, hovering over the blonde’s face. “What are you asking for, Hijikata-kun?

That seems to have done the trick as Hijikata impatiently pulls Gintoki in for a heated kiss, one that the lawyer certainly obliges without a second thought. The blonde has his arms wrapped around the silver permhead’s neck in an instant, head tilted with trained angle where they can fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. It’s a desperate kiss, Gintoki noted. Something seems to be underneath all this lusty gaze in those gunmetal eyes.

Gintoki breaks the kiss to study the younger man, he swipes Hijikata’s bangs. “Why are you here?”

The lawyer watches as the other chews on his lips first before answering. “I need a place to stay.”

“How long?”

Hijikata doesn’t answer, rather, he pulls Gintoki in and buries his face on the crook of the lawyer’s neck. That softens Gintoki considerably, he wasn’t really angry to begin with anyway.

“What if they look for you here?” Gintoki hears a muffled “They won’t.”.

The lawyer shuffles and pries himself away from the younger man, a hint of languid smile in his face. “Well, you already have the key, I don’t think kicking you out now will be an effective method.”

Hijikata purses his lips at the remark and Gintoki chuckles.

“Right, right, I picked up a stray, alright.”

Gintoki kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much, i just want to talk about this AU for a bit according to my current headcanon for it. so i'm thinking that toshi is the illegitimate son of the governor from his mistress, so this follows canon where toshi has tamegoro who is his older brother. although illegitimate, toshi is still taken by the hijikata family and provided a bodyguard/caretaker, that's kondo. 
> 
> toshi here is definitely younger than gintoki, i'm thinking he's somewhere in his early 20s while gintoki is in his late 20s like in canon (28 or so). gintoki is the hijikata family's financial lawyer. 
> 
> while gintoki is certainly the smug and bastard type like during the hasegawa trial, i'm thinking toshi here is more like his baragaki self. since he's a thorny in the hijikata family, it aligns with the delinquent aspect. 
> 
> i guess i'm using this fic to explore my headcanon for this AU, gotta thank Kannagi-sama and Kei-sama for providing the original AU content and giving the ideas. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乳首

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA self indulgent as usual i guess  
> *dumps all my ginhiji kinks here* let's gooooo

He’s avoiding him.

There’s no mistaking it, Gintoki can sees it clear as day even without his glasses.

Hijikata is avoiding him.

Or more precisely, avoiding sex with him.

…

Well, he says that, but said person is currently sucking Gintoki’s dick like his life depends on it. That’s an impressive technique, Gintoki has to admit. The boy sure can do a mean blowjob. But that alone isn’t enough for the silver haired man. He’s pent up, despite it has only been like two days since they last had sex. But Gintoki really can’t stand the way this pretty delinquent acting all flirty like that in the host club. Hijikata has just started his work on the Takamagahara Host Club. Gintoki hates to admit it but the guy sure checks all the requirements to be a host befitting in a club as prestigious as Takamagahara. Dyed blonde, slender yet firm, smooth skin, piercing cold blue eyes—

Gintoki yanks that blonde hair so that Hijikata is looking right up at him, all drool-faced with ragged breaths. Those eyes look even better clouded with lust like that.

“I wanna do you now.”

“W-Whaaaaiiit—” Hijikata is swiftly hauled into Gintoki’s lap. “I-I said wait!!” Futile is this boy’s act of trying to stop Gintoki’s hands that are already stripping Hijikata’s pants. The silver haired lawyer’s mouth already trailing kisses on Hijikata’s neck, sucking at the juncture. Maybe he’ll make it high enough that Hijikata won’t be able to wear down his collar like usual, make him have to wear a turtleneck or something for tomorrow’s shift.

Gintoki distracts Hijikata by kissing his mouth so that his hands could get rid of that tight jeans of his. He’s just about to work on the shirt when Hijikata abruptly pulls back, completely stopping their pace.

“I said wait!” Gintoki gives him a look that says ‘five seconds’.

Hijikata tugs down the shirt, not letting Gintoki get rid of article, it seems. The lawyer raises an eyebrow in inquiry. “N-not the shirt..”

The lawyer inquires even further with the eyebrow.

“Not the s-shirt!”

“Right, right, _princess_.” Hijikata doesn’t get a chance to be flustered with the pet name because Gintoki returns his business with his mouth, the hands that were prying into Hijikata’s shirt are now over his ass instead, kneading the muscles in a way that has the boy whimpering into Gintoki’s mouth.

Hijikata is too drunk from the kiss that he completely forgets about the whole ‘him holding back’ thing when the blonde tangles his arms around Gintoki’s neck to deepen their heated kiss. The lawyer smirks to himself, knowing that Hijikata is as pent up as he is, it seems. In the boy’s lustful haze and his attention in moaning into Gintoki’s mouth (grinding both their erections), the silver haired man searches through the nightstand drawer for some lube. He pours it on his hand and begins working Hijikata open, one finger at a time.

When Gintoki hits the right spot inside, it has Hijikata raking his nails over Gintoki’s back. Just as he thought, he really did pick up a stray cat, didn’t he?

“I’m not waiting any longer, brace yourself.”

“Hwa—” In one fell swoop Gintoki sheathes himself inside Hijikata that has him cries in pleasure. Gintoki knows he’s on the large size (perhaps even close to touching that XL side of the spectrum) end of the bar and it usually takes a bit of time for Gintoki to properly prep Hijikata. But he’s so so pent up right now and he’s putting all his money on Hijikata’s ability to stretch himself to accommodate him, they’ve been fucking around for a while now, surely his ass already accustomed to Gintoki’s size, right? R-Right?

The silver haired lawyer could feel nails digging into his back and at this point, Gintoki is pretty much sure the other isn’t just clawing him out of pleasure but to inflict the same kind of pain on him as well, r-right?

Seeing the beads of tears in Hijikata’s scrunched up face, Gintoki immediately changes their position and lays Hijikata down on soft mattress. The lawyer doesn’t dare to move much to let Hijikata eases himself. Somehow Gintoki’s brain short-circuits and the midst of him not knowing what to do, one of his hand intertwines with Hijikata’s. The blonde is immediate in gripping it like hell. Gintoki almost wants to blurt out ‘Why are you holding so tightly all of the sudden—are you giving birth, oi—’. He’s just about to blurt out something less stupid when Hijikata opens his teary eyes, shooting him a glare.

“It hurts!” The hand that was just clutching the bedsheet now pounding on Gintoki’s shoulder in punches. “O-Oi, oi, calm down, oi, I’m sorry, alright, ah! Stop it!” Hijikata continues with hitting Gintoki yet their other hands are still intertwined just like how their lower is still conjoined.

Yeah.

Return to that again, Gintoki’s horny part of his brain said.

“Is it alright if I move now—” Hijikata pulls Gintoki by the neck and the silver haired man has his face now pressed at that thin fabric of Hijikata’s shirt. “S-slowly.”

Sure, he’s pent up, but he’s not particularly in a sadistic mood so Gintoki obliges and slowly moves his hips. Slow fucking isn’t that bad, Gintoki never said that it’s bad and to some extent, he sees the appeal of it, especially when Hijikata is a bit _mushier_ than usual, so to speak. When he’s acting all cute and meek like this, it makes Gintoki _mushier_ as well.

Gintoki resumes his quest on making constellations on Hijikata’s smooth skin. He starts with the lips then trailing to his cheek, ear, jaw, down to his neck. The blonde himself is too busy enjoying having himself filled full with Gintoki’s length. Right about now is when Gintoki gets really annoyed with that shirt and can’t stand it anymore. So, he that window of distraction to carefully slip a hand under Hijikata’s shirt, roaming to the other’s chest.

Gintoki stops his thrust.

“Gin.. “ Hijikata opens his misty eyes clouded with sex and Gintoki deadpans.

Hijikata frowns.

Gintoki yanks the shirt up to reveal Hijikata’s chest and there it is, the bandaids that is covering both his nipples.

“WHA—I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK, BASTARD!!” The boy flusters and scrambles to get his shirt down again but it’s useless with Gintoki keeping hold of the fabric, if anything they’re on the verge of tearing the thin article.

“Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun.” Gintoki’s other hand hovers over the bandaids. “ _What are these?_ ”

Hijikata’s face is red as tomato now, immediately gripping at Gintoki’s approaching hand to stop it midtrack. “Wait, wait, wait, hold on!”

“What?”

“Y-you really overdid it last time!” Gintoki’s lowkey impressed that Hijikata’s face can still get redder. “ _They_ hurt like hell!” The silver haired man blinks.

“What—” Oh. Oh, last time, wasn’t it? The nipple play, ah, right, Gintoki remembers. Hijikata’s reaction really was the best, he’s never seen that before from the blonde. A moaning mess, begging him to stop but won’t stop cumming just from having his nipples played and asshole fucked sloppy.

Ah, right.

He overdid it.

“E-eh..”

“DON’T ‘EH’ ME YOU JERK!” Hijikata covers his chest as he fumes, all angry and embarrassed. “They hurt like hell, I can’t even wear a shirt!”

“So, you put plasters on it, then?” Hijikata’s face is boiling.

Gintoki slams a hand over his face.

“O-oi, are you laughing—Don’t you dare laugh, permhead!”

“I’m not laughing, I’m even more turned on now.” Hijikata splutters some incorrigible noises and out of his body’s reflex, tightening over Gintoki’s dick. It becomes like a domino effect where the older suddenly jerks from the spasm and gets even hornier— _oh, what the hell._

“Hijikata,” Gintoki looms, voice dropping an octave and eyes darkening. He can’t hold it anymore.

“No!”

“Toushirou,”

“N-no..”

“I’ll be gentle.” His voice gets softer just like what he says and Hijikata wavers at that. He closes his eyes and slowly removes his hands that are covering his plastered nipples. He doesn’t want to look when Gintoki’s about to tear the bandaids off. The man does it in one quick motion, rubbing at the skin around it whenever he’s done tearing the plaster to soothe the sting. He can hear Hijikata biting his whimpers.

Hijikata feels air being blown over his now exposed nipples and his mind is pretty much a scrambled egg from that point on forward. He doesn’t know where to focus, the way Gintoki plays with his nipples or the fact that Gintoki is still in the middle of fucking him and his huge dick is still buried deep inside him. He doesn’t want to look anymore, his face is already super red, even covering it is a useless act (but he does it anyway, he doesn’t want to look at Gintoki sucking his tits, _anyway_ ).

Scrambled _fucking_ egg. He stifles his sobs into his arm. Hijikata knows he’s going to cum the same manner like couple days ago, just from having Gintoki fucking him and sucking his nipples. Embarrassing. So so embarrassing.

“H-hurryup—”

Gintoki looks up from his tongue working on Hijikata’s nipple, a streak of saliva trailing. “But you told me to go slow.” He flicks at the other nip and Hijikata twitches prettily. “You change your mind?”

Hijikata boils like a kettle.

* * *

“You done?”

“No!”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Need me to help put the plaste—”

“GO TO HELL!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rereading the benfu anthology doujin always make me thirst for more benfu hhhhhhhhhh this is such an indulgent au for me lol

The’s a sound of the front door being unlocked and opened, Gintoki cranes his neck to see the intruder from the sofa. It’s not that he’s suspicious or anything, he knows exactly who is it, there can only be one person after all.

“…”

“…”

Gintoki gives the boy a look over, hair dripping wet. “… I don’t remember it raining.”

“… I’m home.” Hijikata briskly takes off his shoes before disappearing into their bedroom. Ever since the guy living with him, Gintoki no longer calls his room his own. It feels more appropriate calling it theirs with how Hijikata’s presence already imprinted on the right side of the bed, how his clothes already taking up the corner inside the closet. It’s turning domestic fast considering they’ve only been going out for a couple months now.

Hijikata plops next to Gintoki on the sofa after he’s emerged from the bathroom fresh from shower. Not saying a word, eyes on the TV just like the silver-haired man, the only noise coming from him is the rustling of hair being towel-dried. Gintoki glances to his side, noticing the grey sweatshirt Hijikata is wearing is his. It’s slightly larger on the other’s frame from worn, the collar area is quite stretched, looks even more stretched when Hijikata is wearing it.

“How’s work?”

“Fine.”

Gintoki snorts to himself, _so easy to read_.

“Any troublesome customer?” Their eyes remain glued on the TV, watching some random late-night interview. It’s after a short while that he hears Hijikata sagging on the sofa next to him.

“A girl poured champagne on my head.”

“Again?” The blonde shoots a glare at the sleazy lawyer who nonchalantly ignores it.

“Being a host sucks.”

“That’s just because you’re terrible at it.”

“Tch, like you’d ever know.”

“You have shitty personality. It’s not that hard to imagine.”

Hijikata kicks Gintoki’s thigh before then huddling over himself on the other end of the sofa. “And you’re a shitty boyfriend.”

…

_Oi, oi, what the hell._

Gintoki sighs, prying Hijikata’s curled leg one by one to rest them on his lap. “You have the looks but other than that, you’re not cut to be a host. I told you back then, didn’t I?”

A grumble from behind the cushion is his only reply.

“Anyway, in the first place, why do you even insist on taking a job? It’s not like you need money, and it’s not like I can’t pay for your expenses here.” Gintoki absentmindedly massages Hijikata’s ankles. “I take it you want to be independent from your family, even as far as running away from home. You’re so high-maintenance..”

The cushion meets his face and it knocks off Gintoki’s glasses. “T-then I’ll run away from here as well—”

Hijikata’s face is flustered from anger, it deepens when Gintoki’s face doesn’t seem to change into any other reaction than his usual bored demeanor. “S-say something, oi… bastard..”

“What, you want me to chase you? Is that what you want?”

Hijikata throws more cushion at Gintoki.

“Hey, hey! Oi—calm down, _dammit—_ ”

“You stupid, four eyes, good-for-nothing, permhead, lazy, lawyer—”

“Hey, hey!” Gintoki grabs both of Hijikata’s wrists, stopping the blonde from throwing another tantrum, effectively keeping him in place with his stare.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes, Gintoki slightly looming over Hijikata, pinning the other’s legs and holding his wrists. Hijikata’s face is still red, he still looks upset.

“Quit it.”

“Huh?”

“If you don’t like it, then quit being a host.” Gintoki leans his weight in and presses his head against Hijikata’s shoulder.

“Wh—”

“Just stay here, or you can go hang out freely however you like, then you can come back here and greet me home from work.” Hijikata can feel the glasses frame digging against his neck but he’s way more aware of the change of tone in Gintoki’s voice.

“You’re making it sound like you want a housewife.”

“… It’s a proper job, isn’t it?”

“I’m not getting paid for it.”

Gintoki kisses his neck. “Money has never been your problem.”

Hijikata squirms underneath him but tilts his head for Gintoki, exposing his neck a bit more. “… --can’t even cook, y’know..”

“All the more reason for you to stay home and practice being a housewife.” Gintoki pulls back and gives Hijikata a wide smile. He leans down again to fully capture Hijikata’s lips in a heated kiss, which is reciprocated just as much from the other. Gintoki frees one of his hand to comb through Hijikata’s still damp hair.

“Your roots are showing, you haven’t dyed it again?”

“I was thinking of keeping it black again… Or if you prefer blondes—”

“You look better in black.” Gintoki kisses him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pocky Day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by me (velvetcat09)

* * *

They sit in the dining table, one hand holding their rice bowls while the other ready with their chopsticks. The picture perfect of just right after announcing ‘Itadakimasu’ to the entire room. And yet, neither of them is moving an inch. Gintoki stares down at the food in front of him while Hijikata looks elsewhere, frustratingly trying to suppress his embarrassment.

_What the hell is that supposed to be…_

There’s so many things that Gintoki could say towards the younger man, like for example, asking what exactly is this food on the table. Gintoki knows that this guy is hopeless when it comes to doing house chores. The one thing that’s he’s decent is cleaning and tidying the apartment, but then again the silver-haired man had to teach him the order of things because Hijikata definitely cleaned the dishes wrong when he first helped Gintoki in the kitchen. Now that he’s quit working on that Host Club, Hijikata decides to just stay at home. It still makes Gintoki’s heart goes _ba-thump_ whenever he thinks about anything that insinuates them being together; it feels like a dream, honestly.

If you tell this smug lawyer that one day, he’ll get to come home from work, being greeted by a loving partner who said that the bath has been prepared and dinner is almost ready, Gintoki would laugh loudly right in front of your face. No way. Him? In that domestic lifestyle? Have you lost your mind?

But here we are, here they are, Gintoki mentally preparing himself to eat Hijikata’s warm meal. They look horrific. However, Sakata Gintoki is a changed man and will do whatever it takes, including picking up that fried food with his chopsticks. What seemed to be breadcrumbs crumble and he catches it in time in his bowl of rice. He takes a bite, prepared for the worst. Across him, Hijikata looking expectant.

The lawyer stills himself for a split second before just chewing without thinking anything. He adds rice to his mouth and it’s not any better. It seems to be chicken katsu, but somehow, it’s so dry and bland, did he not put seasoning on the chicken beforehand? And the rice doesn’t help at all. How does someone fail at making rice when it’s cooked with rice cooker?!

Hijikata stares at him, Gintoki knows. Even without having it be voiced, the lawyer knows exactly the question the boy is asking.

“… Well, it’s _edible_.”

And just like that he can feel that gaze turning into a glare. It’s directed at the older guy and also at the food as well. Hijikata doesn’t acknowledge Gintoki’s remark with words, just starts eating on his own, but the lawyer knows well that Hijikata is actually frustrated with his own self. He knows Hijikata tries hard, even looking at tutorials on the internet (Gintoki got shouted out when he tried to help once so he just listened from the living room the chaos that was happening in his kitchen accompanied with a food vlogger voice).

“It’s way better than Otae’s, I can tell you.”

Hijikata scowls. “ _Dog_ food is better than _her_ food.”

_Ah, shit. Why did he say that._

Gintoki watches HIjikata pours a heaping amount of mayonnaise on top of his meal and the older doesn’t have the heart to add salt to injury. Out of love for this dumbass of a mayora, Gintoki takes the mayonnaise bottle after Hijikata is done and squeezes the leftover amount on top of his own food. Everything is so bland and not the right texture that at this point, adding the thick condiment doesn’t even ruin it that much.

Hijikata watches him in surprise at first but doesn’t say anything. They continue to eat in silent until they’re both finished. Hijikata washes the dishes while Gintoki still lounges in the dining table eating store-bought pudding. Red eyes behind red frames, face propped in one hand as he watches the boy’s back.

“Why don’t you start easy, like putting something together instead of making things from scratch.”

Hijikata glances from his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“Make me a parfait, decorate it, you know.”

“T-the fuck are you saying, perm head!”

Gintoki raises his hands noncommittally. “I’m just suggesting.”

Hijikata ignores him to finish the dishes. He takes a bath after that while Gintoki moves to lounge in the living room.

* * *

Dinner today is delivery from a family restaurant. Gintoki’s is the hamburg steak set while Hijikata’s is the tempura set. They eat in relative silence, the older doesn’t really want to mention anything about the food since of course it’ll be nice, it’s from a restaurant. He finds it endearing that Hijikata rather orders out than subject him to another attempt of his cooking. But it also makes his heart twinge a bit from the gesture.

They finish as usual and Gintoki is about to get his usual stash of dessert in the fridge when his eyes catch something else instead. He immediately turns to look at Hijikata and there’s no fucking way that the boy didn’t hear him opening the fridge, no way. Though Hijikata seems to be busied with the dishes, Gintoki can see it as clear as daylight, the tint of redness on his ears and neck.

Fuck, he’s so whipped for this stubborn delinquent.

Gintoki carries the glass to the table and sits himself down. He stares at the parfait in front of him. Two scoops of the Neapolitan ice cream (“Why Neapolitan?” Hijikata had asked once, Gintoki answered with rolling his eyes as if there’s any other reason other than “You get three flavors in one, why _isn’t_ it Neapolitan.”), drizzled with chocolate syrup and sprinkled with choco-chips. There’s a chocolate waver as well as two pocky sticks pinned on top of the ice cream. Such a simply normal decorated parfait, he’s seen and tasted many from various cafés and restaurants that are far more pretty than this; but Gintoki thinks, this is by far, the best one he’s ever had.

He takes his spoon.

“Hijikata,”

The boy turns and sees across the table, Gintoki sitting with a pocky in-between his mouth.

“What are you, five?!”

“C’mon,” Gintoki wiggles the pocky and his eyebrows. Hijikata sighs exasperatedly before caving in and approaches the lazy attorney. One of Gintoki’s hand expertly snakes around Hijikata’s waist to pull him closer.

Hijikata bites the other end of the pocky stick. They nibble slowly, approaching the middle part. Gintoki tilts his head a little, eyes gazing low at the other’s lips. He’s so dazed in his expectation that when Hijikata snaps the stick in half right before they reach the middle, Gintoki was actually a bit surprised.

The boy gives him a grin.

Gintoki immediately yanks Hijikata to his lap before crashing their mouth together. Hijikata tastes of probably the most disgusting flavor combination that Gintoki can think of right now, mayonnaise and chocolate biscuit. But that doesn’t stop the lawyer from hungrily kissing Hijikata, sucking at his tongue, hands snaking underneath Hijikata’s shirt and caressing the dip of his back. The boy clings over Gintoki’s shirt. After a moment he pulls back to take a breather; lips swollen, eyes completely blown, face heating up prettily, Gintoki only gets hungrier and he just finished dinner.

“Your ice cream’s melting.”

Gintoki kisses him again, this time less heaty, more heart-y. He kisses his lips, his cheek, his neck.

“Spoon me?”

Hijikata bonks him on the head.

“ _Owwww—_ ”

“You’re such a fucking baby.”

And yet Hijikata picks the parfait glass and takes a spoonful of the ice cream, holding it in front of the lawyer’s face.

With a big smile, Gintoki takes it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little something for one of my fav ginhiji au   
> horny but soft

“S-stop— _dammit!_ ”

Gintoki hums, eyes focus on his work. He presses his fingers into the walls, at this point already familiar with the territory. He finds Hijikata’s spot in less than three seconds, nowadays. It was his original intention to know every little inch of the other’s body, so of course, something like knowing Hijikata’s pleasure spot is an easy task for someone as meticulous as Gintoki (that is when he puts his effort in. Anything that doesn’t interest him, he chucks right out his brain)

Hijikata produces the most delicious noise.

“ _Fuck_ …” And the guy comes with just from Gintoki messing his inside with his fingers. At this rate, the lawyer can definitely teach the delinquent with more fun stuff, the training session pays off.

Hijikata covers his face, all ragged breaths and sweating. “You’re—really the worst…”

Gintoki just chuckles airily, opting to grab a handful of tissues and starts wiping the other’s stomach clean. He wipes the sheet as clean as he can, then scrunching the soiled thing into a ball before throwing it into the bin next to their bed.

The silver-haired attorney then plops his head down on his pillow, body a dead weight on his side of the bed. They stay quiet for a bit, the clock ticking rather noisily for the silence. Not getting any annoying response for the usually bothering permhead, Hijikata props himself up to properly see the man. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of Gintoki already has his eyes closed.

Out of habit and courtesy, Hijikata shuffles to grab hold of Gintoki’s trousers, but his action is immediately stopped when Gintoki halts him by the wrist. Hijikata’s finger stops at the waistband.

“You don’t want…?”

Gintoki sounds so sleepy when he speaks again, eyes still closed. “Today was really exhausting, I just want to sleep now. Sorry, Hijikata.”

Hijikata watches the rather oddly tired attorney. He doesn’t know how exhausting his day exactly is, but earlier today, the man had to get to the office rather early. Way earlier than usual that Hijikata was actually still asleep when Gintoki left. The man left the apartment with a note on the fridge saying he has an urgent meeting. Hijikata turns rather a blind eye towards Gintoki’s work most of the times, but he’s not unfamiliar with the lazy permhead’s work ethic. The man does as he please all the time, a sleazy guy. However, despite that personality he radiates, Gintoki is probably one of the most responsible guy Hijikata knows. He talks big but it’s not just empty words. He gets the job done, he’s surprisingly a reliable guy. That seriousness of him is probably his biggest Gap Moe, when Hijikata thinks about it.

So, to hear that he has a rather tiresome day at work today, surprising though it definitely was to hear, wasn’t exactly hard to imagine.

Hijikata watches the lawyer drifts off to sleep.

Tired but still indulging his boyfriend.

Hijikata blushes just a bit, not that the permhead can see it to tease him, anyway.

The one still awake leans closer to quietly and gently plucks the red glasses off the sleeping bastard’s face. Gintoki is both a light and heavy sleeper, depending on the situation. Certainly right now, he’s the heavy one since he doesn’t even as much as stir from Hijikata’s action. Just continues his slumber, a soft snore coming out already.

Hijikata doesn’t put the glasses on the nightstand right away, instead he holds it, rather mesmerized by the sight. He likes Gintoki with glasses, he admits. It’s a combination that does lethal damage to his inside. It’s the kind of combination of someone that doesn’t usually look sharp, but with just a bit of styling, it boosts their appeal by a lot.

But the thing is, Gintoki isn’t exactly a bad looking guy. No, far from it. Hijikata silently admits, that this permhead bastard is more or less his type, face-wise and whatshit. He knows that Gintoki isn’t an unpopular guy at work as well. Having been dating the guy for almost half a year now, there are occasions when Gintoki would come home with ‘souvenirs’ from his coworkers, they reek a distinct feminine perfume. Hijikata would eye him suspiciously through the rest of the day, and Gintoki would sometimes act like he knows what’s on his partner’s mind and doesn’t know. Again, carefree as usual.

Though at the end of the day, something tells him that Gintoki sincerely cares for Hijikata and wouldn’t cheat or what.

Hijikata resists the urge to swipe the messy bangs from Gintoki’s forehead. That’s another thing. It’s a sight that many doesn’t know, perhaps; and Hijikata feels somewhat special being the one who sees it on daily basis. Sakata Gintoki looks like a proper attorney, complete with sharp suits, striking spectacles, and styled hair. Most people doesn’t know how much of a mess the man’s hair actually is, how it takes quite a while to tame the natural curls every morning in the bathroom. Despite the amount of hair-products that Gintoki use throughout his day-to-day routine, his hair is surprisingly soft. Maybe it’s because of the hair-products in the first place. Either way, it’s rather pleasing to the touch when Hijikata cards through the silver locks.

Gintoki stirs slightly, moving closer towards Hijikata in his sleep out of instinct, and that’s when the boy realizes he’s actually running his fingers through Gintoki’s hair.

He jerks from the embarrassment— _who is he even getting embarrassed for_? The guy is deep in his strawberry-parfait-filled dreamland, anyway.

Putting the forgotten glasses on the nightstand, this time Hijikata consciously massages Gintoki’s scalp. Running a slow, repetitious pattern of idle carding. He gets himself into a much more comfortable position, and combined with the languid motion, Hijikata drifts off to sleep as well. Somewhere in the middle of the night, their limbs are all over each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadist lawyer is great. but sleepy lawyer is also really great.  
> i want to dump more sadist!gintoki later on~


End file.
